The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant known by the varietal name ‘Solenia Super Red Orange’. The new variety was discovered in 1998 in a selected breeding program in Gimte, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a new variety with high sun and rain resistance, as well as good garden and outdoor performance. The new variety is the result of a cross between STS 97/R005 (female parent, unpatented) and TS 812 (male parent, unpatented). The new variety differs in flower color, form, habit and foliage characteristics from both parents. Specifically, the new variety is red-orange in color and its female parent is scarlet in color and its male parent is pink in color. The new variety has smooth foliage like its male parent, but the foliage of the new variety is darker green than both parents. Further, the foliage of its female parent is pubescent. The new variety also exhibits a compact, rounded growth habit, while its female parent has a strong growth habit. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in the winter 1998/1999 season by cuttings in Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Solenia Super Red Orange’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other begonia varieties known to the breeder:                1. The flower color is dark red with orange undertones.        2. The new variety exhibits good outdoor and garden performance.        
Further, the foliage of the new variety is Green Group 139A and has a shiny appearance, while the silky foliage of ‘Solenia Red Improved’ (unpatented) is green and brown on the upperside and reddish in color on the underside. Also, the flower color of the new variety is Red Group 44A, while the flower color of ‘Solenia Red Improved’ is Red Group 43B.